Rumic World Crazy!
by teamouri1
Summary: Kagome and the others get sucked into another universe thanks to alien oni girl from Tomobiki-Lum Invader-and her teenage husband-Ataru Moroboshi-with others as well. They find themselves having to also team up with Ranma Saotome, his fiance Akane Tendo, and their friends to get back to their own worlds, traveling through unknown universes. Romance, Humor, Drama, Adventure, Fantasy
1. Intro to Rumic World Crazy

Just to warn you, this is a fanfic with the three famous Rumic World animes Urusei Yatsura, Ranma ½, and Inuyasha. If you don't know what Rumic World is, it's basically animes or mangas made by Rumiko Takahashi. If you haven't watched the animes, I suggest you do- not that you need it to read this -they're really good animes and you'll laugh and cry, it's just like any other Rumiko Takahashi anime.

Here are the main groups of characters that'll be in this fanfic.

Urusei Yatsura:

Ataru Moroboshi

Lum Invader

Shinobu

Shutaro Mendou

Ryuunosuke

Ran

The stormtroopers (Megane, Chibi, Perm, Kakugari)

Ranma ½:

Ranma Saotome

Akane Tendo

Ryoga Hibiki

Shampoo

Ukyo

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha

Kagome Higurashi

Sango

Miroku

Kirara

Shippo

Of course there'll be more characters in the story, but this is the main groups. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this! (By the way, I update every_** Sunday**_!)

-Tea ^^


	2. The Chase Begins

"Darling, I'm excited to meet the students at Furinkan High School!" Lum exclaimed, floating above Ataru.

"Yeah, me too. I heard that lots of hot babes go there." Ataru mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Lum asked, bolts of electricity sparking around her.

"Nothing!" Ataru answered quickly.

Ataru and Lum left the house, Ataru running to Mendou's airport, Lum flying there beside him. When they got there, Shinobu, Mendou, Ran, Ryuunosuke, and the stormtroopers were there waiting for them. They all boarded Mendou's plane, sitting comfortably in their seats until they reached Furinkan High School. When they were flying over the high school, they all strapped on their parachutes- except Lum -and jumped out of the plane.

As they dropped down to Furinkan High School, they cheered or screamed. A chorus of laughter from the sky could be heard. Mendou counted down from ten, then at one, they all opened their parachutes, starting to float down to the high school. The students below them stared up at the small group of teenagers floating towards them. They landed on the ground safely, taking off their parachutes- Ataru having trouble trying to figure out how to take it off.

Among the crowd, a man in a hawaiian tourist get-up stepped forward, "You must be the keiki from Tomobiki! Welcome to Furinkan High!"

"Nice to meet you sir." Mendou said and the whole group bowed, "You are Principal Kuno."

"You are Mendou Shutaro, rich keiki from Tomobiki, very famous family." the principal stated, "Very glad your group made it."

A crowd of Furinkan High students gathered behind the principal, staring at the group from Tomobiki. Among the crowd was a boy with his black hair put back in a braid, and a girl with short hair beside him. Ataru examined the crowd and found the girl with short hair almost instantly. He ran up to her, holding her hands and having a serious look on his face. Behind him Lum was already having bolts of electricity come out of her hands.

"Miss, please, will you go out with me?" Ataru asked, "I fell for you the moment I saw you."

"Darling!" Lum growled and the group from Tomobiki moved backwards a bit.

"Why would you want Akane?" Ranma asked, "She's violent, un-cute, and not to mention flat chested." 

"Ranm-" Akane warned, but then Ataru wrapped his arms around her. 

"Akane-chan!" Ataru rubbed himself against her and right when she was about to punch him, Ranma kicked him off.

Akane blinked, "Ranma?"

Ranma pointed at Lum, who was furious, "Darling! How could you cheat on your wife right in front of her!"

Lum grabbed Ataru's arm, sending bolts of electricity through his body, "Lum, stop! I-I can explai- AAAHHHH!"

"There's no explanation for that!" Lum yelled.

The students watched in awe as Lum upped the voltage of electricity. Ataru lit up like a light bulb, having a pained expression on his face and yelling in pain. After Lum was done shocking him, he fainted, his uniform slightly burnt. The students from Tomobiki shook their heads at Ataru, mumbling what an idiot he was and when would he finally learn not to cheat on Lum. They walked inside the building, escorted by the principal, Lum carrying her husband's body into the building with her.

"How'd she do that?" Akane asked.

"Lum is no ordinary girl."

"Ah! Who are you and where'd you come from?" Akane squeaked, staring at the very short priest.

"I'm Cherry, a friend of Ataru's." Cherry introduced, "Lum is an alien from outer space. She married Ataru a year ago."

"How'd a girl like her marry a guy lik- huh? Where'd he go?" Ranma looked around, but the priest disappeared, "That was weird."

Akane and Ranma entered the school building, following the other students. Ranma walked into his classroom seeing a cute girl with pink curly hair in front of the classroom. She was from Tomobiki and Ranma remembered her staring at Ataru before. Ranma and Akane sat in their seats as the cute girl waited. After everyone quieted down and their teacher, who looked way too young to be teaching, entered the classroom.

Ran bowed and made a cute face, "Konichiwa, I'm Ran-chan!"

The door opened and Nabiki walked in, Ataru behind her, holding her hand, "Someone get him off of me, I can't find his wife anywhere."

"Darling!" Ran smiled at him.

"Ran-chan~!" Ataru glomped Ran.

Ran cupped his face, "Darling, kiss me."

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing right in front of my cla-" Ms. Ninomiya was interrupted by Lum bursting through the door.

"Darling!" Lum shocked Ataru- who instantly dropped to the ground -then glared at Ran, "I thought you gave up on Darling!"

Ran smirked, her cute face replaced by an evil face, "I will never give up until I steal your husband's youth, giving him my special kiss. I'll make you regret ruining my life, Lum."

"What's wrong, Miss Lum?" Mendou asked, their group behind him- Ran having her cute face back.

"Ran-chan~." Ataru called out.

Lum and Ran glared at each other, the room becoming more and more tense by the second. The class stared at them, confused and scared. The teacher of the class, who was still trying to figure things out herself, just stood there. The room was silent until a red umbrella smashed Ranma's desk. Ranma immediately got into his fighting stance, waiting for an attack. Coming through the window, Ryoga Hibiki jumped into the classroom.

"Ranma! I've come to challenge you!" Ryoga grabbed his umbrella.

"Ryoga!" Akane gasped, "Where'd you come from?" 

Ryoga blushed, "Oh, hey Akane! Nice to see you! ehehehe..."

"How does she not realize it?" Ukyo mumbled, coming through the window in her usual outfit, "Sorry I have to skip school today, health inspectors coming today, I gotta get my restaurant ready. Come visit me after school, okay Ranma Honey?"

A bike crashed through the door, screeching to a halt, "No, Ranma come visit Shampoo."

"Looks like your cute fiances are here Ranma." Akane had an annoyed look on her face.

Shampoo glomped Ranma, "Ranma come visit Shampoo, yes?"

"Have you no shame?!" out of nowhere Akane splashed Ranma and Shampoo with cold water- the class not paying any attention to their normal routine -, turning them into a girl and a cat.

"IYYYAAAAAAAA!" Ranma screamed, trying to get Shampoo off of her, "Get off! Someone get this cat off of MEEEEEE!"

Ranma jumped out the window, Shampoo still on her back. Ryoga chased after Ranma, Ukyo joining him. Akane ran outside the classroom, trying to get to Ranma. Meanwhile, Nabiki was explaining the situation with Ranma turning into a girl when splashed with cold water- turning back with hot water -and the same thing with Shampoo, except a cat instead of a girl,- including others -to the students from Tomobiki. Also about Ranma being deathly afraid of cats.

"Ranma-chan~! U-chan~! Shampoo-chan~!" Ataru jumped out the window to follow Ranma, Ukyo, and Shampoo.

"Darling! Ranma's a boy!" Lum followed him.

Mendou pulled out his katana, following Ataru, "Moroboshi, I've had enough of your indecency!"

The stormtroopers, Ryuunosuke, Ran, and Shinobu went outside, seeing everyone chasing either Ranma- who turned back into a boy -or Ataru- who was now chasing Shampoo, who turned back into a girl. As Lum was flying around Ataru, a control dropped out of her pocket, landing in front of the stormtroopers. Megane picked it up, inspecting it. Shinobu grabbed it from him, pushing one of the buttons, making a loud beeping sound.

Lum whipped around to Shinobu, panic written on her face, "That's my universe traveler control!"

Suddenly everything around them turned white, then burst into a rainbow of colors. Akane, Ranma, Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Lum, Ataru, Shinobu, Mendou, Ryuunosuke, Ran, and the stormtroopers were being sucked into a vortex, their bodies becoming fuzzy. Screaming and yelling emerged from the group of high school students as they felt themselves slip into darkness.

When they woke up, they were in a place surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" Akane asked.


	3. Into the Feudal Era

Lum floated up and looked around, "It looks like we're in Feudal Japan. I guess Shinobu only pressed the time travel button."

"EH?!" Everyone yelled.

"How could that even happen?!" Ryoga yelled.

"That control is a universe traveler, when you press a button on it, you travel to another universe, or another time." Lum pointed to the control in Shinobu's hand.

Everyone began to argue, some even began to fight each other. Ryoga threw his umbrella at Ranma, who dodged quickly by jumping in the air. Ryoga then performed the Buksaitenketsu, aiming for Ranma, but missed. Rocks flew in the air, almost hitting Lum- who was still in the air -, but she flew behind Ataru, who was busy fighting off Mendou's katana. All that was left of the Beksaitenketsu was the large crater it left behind. Ranma ran away from Ryoga, Ryoga following after him. Ranma and Ryoga jumped in the air, blocking each other's kicks and punches. Until one kick from Ranma sent Ryoga flying into the nearby river.

Akane and the others caught up to them, "Ranma! Where's Ryoga?"

A small black pig popped out of the river, squealing at Ranma, Ranma picking it up, "Whaddya know, it's the wittle P-chan!"

"Don't bully him Ranma! You know that he hates that! " Akane grabbed P-chan from Ranma, then looked at P-chan lovingly, "Isn't that right baby? He must've accidentally got sucked into the portal with us!"

Ranma crossed his arms behind his head, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Everybody else stared at Akane, Ranma, and P-chan for a second. They swore they just saw Ryoga and Ranma fight, then Ryoga fall into the river. Plus the pig wore the same bandana that Ryoga wore. Then suddenly it clicked; P-chan is Ryoga! They also figured that Ranma knew too, and the only person who couldn't figure it out was Akane- who was cuddling P-chan. Ranma and P-chan glared at each other, until Ranma blew it off. Then the group heard a rustling in the bushes. When they looked, a small child screamed and ran, the control in his hands.

Shinobu gasped, "I must've dropped the control!"

Somewhere Else

"When's the food gonna be ready?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Just wait Inuyasha, the ramen will be ready soon!" Kagome replied.

"Impatient as always." Miroku sighed, "When will he ever change?"

"Probably never." Shippo mumbled.

"I agree with Shippo." Sango patted Kirara on the head.

"Hey I can hear you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat around an open fire, waiting for their water to finish boiling. When it was done, Kagome grabbed five instant ramen cups out of her bag. She poured water into each cup, then passing one cup to Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo, keeping one for herself. She then passed each of them their own chopsticks. They ate quickly, slurping ramen noodles and gulping down the soup in less than five minutes. Kagome put the trash, along with the rest of their mess, into her bag as Inuyasha put out the fire.

"Ah, that was delicious!" Shippo stretched, "Thanks Kagome!"

"No problem." Kagome smiled as she put on her backpack, "Now let-"

"Miss! Miss! Help me!" a young boy screamed, running towards Kagome, "There's a demon chasing me!"

"A demon?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, getting into his fighting stance. Sango transformed into her battle gear, her Hiraikotsu on hand. Miroku pulled out a sutra from his robe, turning it into five sutras with just a flick of his wrist. Kirara was transformed into her demonic form, growling. They stood in front of Kagome, Shippo, and the little boy- who hid behind Kagome. Kagome pointed one of her arrows at the forest, waiting for a demon to attack.

"Do you sense any jewel shards, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not looking at her.

Kagome shook her head, "No."

Inuyasha sniffed the air, definitely an oni, "It's coming closer!"

"Wait! I need that-" an oni girl stopped in front of the group, floating in the air.

She wore a tiger striped bikini, revealing much of her perfect figure- causing Miroku waver a bit, but then he realized that this was a disguise. Her horns and sharp teeth were shown perfectly, making her look beautiful and threatening at the same time. She saw that the group was prepared for a fight. She floated down to the ground, her green hair floating down slowly. Her eyes softened and she held her hands behind her back, smiling.

"Can I see that boy for just a second?" she asked sweetly.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha scoffed, "This is going to be way too easy!"

"Don't be too sure, Inuyasha." Miroku warned, "Besides making herself look like a goddess, who knows what else she can do."

Sango's eye twitched, "This isn't the time for your perverted thoughts!"

"Enough talk!" Inuyasha yelled, "Wind Scar!"

Back with the Other Group

"I'm tellin' ya, we're lost!" Ranma yelled, "Thanks to your stupid P-chan!"

"I'm warning you Ranma if you don't-" Akane started but then a white light flashed behind them.

The whole group stared at the indent in the ground, smoke coming from it, "Follow those marks!"

At the Battle Field

The oni girl floated up into the air, avoiding the deadly Wind Scar. She looked scared and confused, but the group shook that off, not fazed by her expressions. Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at the girl. She dodged and Sango jumped up to catch her Hiraikotsu, only to throw it again. The oni girl became angry and pointed her finger at the Hiraikotsu that was spinning towards her. With one bolt of lightening, the Hiraikotsu was sent into the ground, leaving a slight burn mark.

Miroku threw his sutras at the floating girl. The sutras circled her, Miroku chanting an attack. The sutras glowed a blue haze as Miroku continued. The oni girl, knowing that the sutras were a very bad sign, shot lightning bolts out of her body. Each bolt hit a sutra, ripping them apart and setting them of fire. She seethed anger by now, electricity shooting out of her body. Miroku staggered, searching through his robe for more sutras as Kirara fell to the ground, receding back into her small form.

Inuyasha raised his sword up, aiming for the oni girl. She saw this and shot a stunning lightning bolt at him. It hit his hand and he was engulfed in electricity, letting go of the Tetsusaiga. He fell to the ground, fainting, the Tetsusaiga turning back into it's original form. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the girl in the sky, pointing her arrow at her. She let go of the arrow, sending straight towards the oni. The arrow shown a bright blue light as it rushed to the oni girl. The girl's eyes widened in fear, the group knew that this was her end.

But the arrow's light only grazed her as she tried to dodge it, sending her to the ground. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara ran towards the girl. She opened her eyes, seeing that she was surrounded. She floated back up again, prepared to fight. The group got back into their fighting positions, knowing that the girl wasn't going to give up anytime soon. She glared at them. They didn't waver, though.

But then suddenly, a boy came out of the bushes, staring at the group of warriors, then looking up at the oni girl, "Lum?"

The group prepared to see the oni's real form, but then was shocked when she began to cry, "Darling!"

"What's going on?" Kagome whispered, slowly getting out of her fighting stance.

Lum flew to Ataru, hugging him tightly, crying, "Darling! I was so scared!"

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, also coming out of her stance.

"That's a school uniform from my era!" Kagome gasped.

A whole other group came out of the bushes, following Ataru. Inuyasha put away his sword, but didn't let his guard down. Suddenly, the boy screamed behind them. When they looked, they saw that the stormtroopers were holding the boy back as Shinobu grabbed the control- the boy then running away. She walked over to Lum, who calmed down, handing her the device. Lum took one look at the control and gasped.

"I can't read this!" Lum exclaimed.

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"The boy must've pushed a button on here, it's in another alien language!" Lum grabbed Ataru's arm, "Darling, what do we do? I can't read the universe controler! Darling?"

Lum looked beside her, only to find that Ataru was hitting on Kagome and Sango, "Hey beautiful angels! How about I take you on a date? Name? Number? Address?"

"I'm Sango and this is Kagome." Sango said cheerfully, feeling that Miroku was getting jealous.

"Um, no thanks!" Kagome replied, but Ataru started to rub against her.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to Kagome!" Inuyasha flung Ataru onto the ground.

Lum flew to Ataru, lightning bolts coming out of her body, "Darling, you, you letch!"

As Lum shocked Ataru, Kagome picked up the control, "What's this?"

"She said that it was some con-troll." Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Control, huh?" Kagome pressed one of the buttons.

Lum rushed towards Kagome, "No! You might've pressed the time travel button!"

Everything turned white, and everyone knew that this would be a long adventure.


	4. The Switch

Lum woke up on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. She stood up, looking around. She instantly spotted Ataru and shook him awake. He groaned loudly and snapped at Lum, but then took a look around the room. They were at Shampoo's restaurant, with everyone knocked out on the floor. Except Ataru noticed that Kagome and Sango weren't in the room, including Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Lum realized that too and started to panic, looking around the room, "Darling, Kagome-san still has the control!"

"Eh?!" Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Shinobu, Mendou, Ryuunosuke, Ran, and the Stormtroopers exclaimed.

In the Feudal Era

Kagome sat up and found that she was sitting in a grassy field. She recognized this field from the feudal era and sighed with relief, thinking that it was a dream. She found the remote control and realized that it wasn't a dream. She thought that that perverted boy couldn't be part of her imagination. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo got up and wondered if it was a dream too, until Kagome held up the control.

"If you still have the remote, where's the others?" Shippo asked, but Sango, Miroku, and Kagome just stared in shock, "What? What's wrong?"

Shippo realized that he couldn't feel his tail. He reached behind him, but didn't feel anything. He felt around his head, but didn't feel his normal ears; instead he found human ears on the sides of his head. Plus he didn't have his fox feet, he had human feet. He shouted in shock, panicking, then he heard a meowing sound come from beside him. He glanced and found Kirara only had one tail, green eyes, and she couldn't turn into her other self, when she tried to.

"You're, you're human." Sango stated, still in shock.

"And Kirara's a normal cat." Kagome added.

"This is quite odd." Miroku said, "And where's Inuyasha?"

At that time, the group heard a loud scream coming from the forest. They rushed toward the sound and found Inuyasha. But he was in his human form, but with shorter hair, normal hair. He spotted the group and tried to jump to Kagome, but landed face first in the ground. He jumped up and ran to Kagome, slower than normal. He lost the words to yell and she felt around his head, looking for his ears.

"Stop that!" Kagome retracted her hands from Inuyasha's head, seeing that he was panicking as well, "What the hell is this?!"

"SIT BOY!"

"Ngh!"

Inuyasha shuttered at the familiar yell, but realized that it wasn't from Kagome, "Was that- no it couldn't be."

"That was Kikyo!" Kagome said, and followed her voice, including everyone else.

They hid in the bushes, peaking around for Kikyo. They could see the well, but not anything else. When they finally saw Kikyo, they all gasped in shock. She had her hair in low ponytail with a ribbon, wore a large yellow backpack, and she was wearing Kagome's school uniform. She walked to the well and draped her legs inside the well, sitting for a second, as if she was waiting for someone. That's when a boy with long brown hair, with dog ears, and Inuyasha's clothes jumped behind her.

"Oh my God." Kagome gasped, "It's Hojo!"

"What was that?!" Hojo snapped, and the group ducked behind the bushes.

"Let's go!" Kikyo pulled his arm and they went down the well.

"Hey!" was the last word Hojo yelled before they disappeared.

They came out from behind the bushes, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Kagome's mind clicked to the oni girl from before. She said that the remote was something that could teleport you into different times and universes! She took out the remote from her skirt pocket and stared at it. She knew that they all teleported into this universe, but then, where were they?

"We have to go find the others, we can't leave them here." Kagome said to herself, "Inuyasha, we going to go find the other group."

"What?! You mean that pervert?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"We'll wait here for you guys." Miroku stated, "Maybe we can find you a change of clothes by the time you get back, Kagome."

"That's right, you can't go around in Kikyo's uniform, who knows what'll happen." Sango grabbed Kirara off the ground, "I think we can go to the village and borrow some clothes."

"Thanks guys." Kagome smiled and tugged Inuyasha's arm, "Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah." Then they jumped into the well.

At Shampoo's Restaurant

"Nothing seem different though." Shampoo said, looking around, "You sure we in other universe?"

Shinobu screamed loudly. Everyone turned towards her, not seeing her on the ground. They looked up and saw her floating to the ceiling. Mendou and Ataru helped her back to the ground, Ataru looking up her skirt- in which he got a swift slap to the face from Shinobu. When she landed, the group noticed her horns. Then they looked at Lum, finding that she didn't have her normal horns. When she tried to fly, she just landed right back on the ground.

"We're definitely in another universe." Mendou concluded, "That could be the only explanation why Miss Lum and Shinobu-san switched."

"If we're switched, what other things are switched?" Shinobu asked, just then they all heard a loud crash come from the kitchen.

A black cat came out of the kitchen, soaking wet. It spotted Akane and ran up to her purring. Akane blinked at the cat, she could have sworn she'd seen it before. She tried to remember but she couldn't think while Ranma was screaming like a little girl on the other side of the room. She picked up a pitcher of water on the nearby table and chucked it at him, the water spilling and getting him wet. But, he didn't turn into a girl.

"I'm, I'm a full man again!" Ranma cheered.

Shampoo, who was prepared to turn Ranma back into a man, with the hot water in the hand, dropped the pot it shock. A sudden yell came from the ground where the cat was. The group looked at the person it came from, it was Mousse! Akane became even more shocked at this. Since when did Mousse turn into a cat when wet? She suddenly remembered that they were in another universe, and she could see that the group remembered that too.

"You were a full man to begin with, Ranma." Mousse said, pushing up his glasses, then he suddenly embraced Akane, "Akane, come with me back to China. We can turn you back into a full woman again, and then we can start our life together."

"Aiya!" Shampoo gasped, then Mousse looked at her, irritated.

"Don't get in our way, Shampoo." Mousse held Akane closer, "You can't get in the way of us lovers."

Shampoo blinked, "You no love Shampoo like crazy?"

"I told you, I. Love. Akane. You're just some annoying childhood friend." Mousse said flat-out.

Shampoo felt dizzy, but then Ataru tried to grab her, "Shampoo-chan, date me instead."

Shampoo punched Ataru to the ground and stared at Mousse, "But Mousse in love with Shampoo... Akane! Why you take Mousse too?!"

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Akane snapped, Mousse still holding her.

Suddenly, Ranma splashed Akane with cold water. Everyone- but Mousse's -eyes widened in shock. Standing before them was Akane, but she was a man. She was slightly taller, her hair was the same, but her body was broader. They all stood there and stared at her. Akane, on the other hand, screamed in terror. That's when the doors to the restaurant slid open and black rose pedals rained inside. Stood in the doorway was Kodachi Kuno.

"Akane Tendo, my darling, I have come for you." Kodachi walked towards Akane.

"Oh God, please, no." Akane begged, "Nononononononono!"

"Don't resist me, darling!" Kodachi embraced Akane.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Akane groaned.

"I know darling, love sick!" Kodachi looked at Ranma, "Oh Ranma darling, don't worry! I can love you too!"

"I'm fine." Ranma replied.

At Kikyo's house

Kagome and Inuyasha looked outside the shrine. Everything was normal; it all looked the same to them. Kagome couldn't see Kikyo, or Hojo anywhere, so she and Inuyasha walked out of the shrine. She walked towards Kikyo's house, opening the door. They heard footsteps coming towards them. A little girl stood before them, wearing an orange sweater and jeans with her hair in a ponytail.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh! You're Kikyo's classmate Inuyasha, right? Sorry but she just went out. You must've just come from the play from down the theater." Kaede looked at Kagome, "You look familiar, who are you?"

"Uh, I'm a friend of your parents." Kagome replied, "Can we borrow some clothes? Inuyasha needs to change and I sorta borrowed this uniform from Kikyo."

"Oh, yeah! Inuyasha forgot his clothes here on accident when Hoj- I mean that juice spilled on him that one time he visited. And since Kikyo's awa- I mean sick most of the time, I'll let you have . It'll be our secret, ok? Don't tell grandma or dad." Kaede ran upstairs to Kagome's room.

When she got back, she handed a simple dress and a pair of plain shoes to Kagome. Then she handed Inuyasha a T-shirt, jeans, and shoes. After they got dressed, Kagome thanked Kaede and left. They looked around for the rest of the group from their universe, but couldn't find them. They ended up in front of Kikyo's school. Kagome knew that they couldn't go inside but she hoped that Ataru would keep his promise and be here- even if she turned him down. Before they knew it, the ground started to shake and Inuyasha could see a mob of people running towards them.

"What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome, guarding her.

The mob got closer and closer until Kagome and Inuyasha finally recognized the people in the crowd. It was Akane running from a crowd of so many different people. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and ran away from the crowd. They ran into the nearest ally and waited for the mob to get closer. When Inuyasha heard Akane get closer, he reached out and pulled her into the alley, the large crowd passing by.

As the large group of people passed by, Akane sighed in relief. She had finally turned back into a woman, but then even more people popped out of nowhere. She found that in this universe, she had many fiancés instead of Ranma and that her family was staying at the Saotome's instead of the Saotome's staying with them. After the crowd was finally gone, Akane, Inuyasha, and Kagome came out of the alley.

"I found them!" Shinobu called out, floating in the air.

Lum ran up to Kagome, followed by Ataru, Mendou, Ryuunosuke, Ran, the stormtroopers, Shampoo, Ranma, Ukyo, and Ryoga, "Kagome-san! Where's the control?"

Kagome felt her stomach drop, "I left it in the uniform at Kikyo's house!"


	5. Priestess Kagome

Kagome ran to two girls walking home that were wearing Kikyo's school uniform, "Do you know where Kikyo is?"

"Huh? Who are you lady? Kikyo's nurse or something? 'Cause we've never seen you with Kikyo." the girl with a ponytail asked.

"Kocho don't be so rude! If she's Kikyo's nurse, we should be good friends and tell her!" the other girl with her hair split into two ponytails scolded, "I'm sorry miss, Kikyo went home already."

"I wasn't being rude, _Asuka_." Kocho and Asuka began to walk home.

"Those girls were Kikyo's messengers." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, "I guess everything is switched here."

"Um, Kagome, where's Kikyo's house?" Akane asked and Kagome led the way.

When the group arrived at Kikyo's house, they all found out from Kaede that Kikyo wore the uniform to "go to the hospital" and that she wouldn't be back for a while. Kagome explained everything to Lum, Ranma, and their friends, saying that she could follow Kikyo into the feudal era- of course, not in front of Kaede. Kagome and Inuyasha sneaked into the shrine, jumping into the well. When they got to the other side, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were there waiting. They helped Inuyasha out of the well, throwing down a priestess uniform, that they got from a nearby village, to Kagome.

"Okay, I'm dressed." Kagome said as she climbed out of the well.

Kagome and Inuyasha told the others about their predicament. Sango said to Kagome that she saw Hojo and Kikyo go to the sacred tree. Kagome slung her arrows on her shoulder, holding her bow in her hand. She ran to the sacred tree, the group following her. She spotted Hojo and Kikyo talking under the tree. Hojo sniffed the air and whipped his head her direction. Kikyo looked too and Kagome walked out of the shadows, staring at Kikyo, feeling something within her snap.

"Kagome." Hojo stepped closer, and Kagome stood still, "Where did you-"

"I need an item of her's." Kagome pointed to Kikyo, who was looking from Hojo to Kagome, "I will take it by force, if I have to."

"You can't have the jewel shards!" Kikyo called out, Kagome laughed.

"I'm not after the jewel shards, foolish girl." the spirit collectors gathered around her, along with three little girls, "Get me what is in her pocket."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." one of the girls said.

The spirit collectors wrapped around Kikyo, holding her in place. Kikyo struggled to get out of their hold, but she wasn't strong enough. Hojo begged for Kagome to stop, but Kagome just took one look at Hojo, the spirit collectors wrapping around him too. The three little girls slowly walked up to Kikyo, one of the girls taking the control out of her pocket- Kikyo and Hojo not seeing what she grabbed. They handed the control to Kagome, Kagome putting it in her robe. The spirit collectors finally freed Kikyo and Hojo, floating back to Kagome's side. Kagome gave one last look to them, then she walked back into the forest, the spirit collectors and the three girls following her.

"Kagome! Wait!" Hojo shouted desperately, but Kagome kept walking.

Kagome stopped walking, seeing her group in the distance, "Wait here."

"Yes, Lady Kagome." the three girls replied.

Kagome took a few steps forward, stopping when she saw someone come out of the bushes. The old man with an eye patch stared at Kagome, Kagome staring back. He was frozen in his tracks, not moving an inch closer to Kagome, including the men behind him. She saw pity in his eyes when he looked at her, but also the look of fear. She smirked at the old man, laughing a little.

"Do you fear your elder sister, Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Sister…" Sota's face shown an expression of worry, "When will you finally move on to the other world?"

Kagome kept walking, "When my business is finished."

"When will you stop seeking revenge?!" Sota yelled, but Kagome was already gone.

Kagome stopped walking, snapping out of her daze, thinking about what just happened, 'What did I just do? It's like I've become a whole different person… I've become the Kikyo from my world! And Sota is now Kaede! But then, who were those girls?"

"That was Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi!" Kagome gasped.

Back with Lum

The group was waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to come back with the control. Shinobu flew in the air, getting used to her new power. She looked at Mendou, who was hitting on Ukyo, and became jealous all of sudden. She shot a lightning bolt at Mendou and everyone stared at her in shock. Realizing what she just did, she flew down to Mendou, cradling his head in her arms, apologizing to him over and over, Mendou knocked out. Suddenly, Shinobu let go of Mendou, stepping back a little.

"Oh no! The effects of this universe are starting to sink in!" Lum exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Miss Lum?" Mendou rubbed his head as he sat up.

"If we stay in this universe for too long, we'll become the people in this universe!"

In the Feudal Era

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked, the group walking towards Kagome.

"It's nothing." Kagome replied, she pulled out the control, "I got it back, but I don't remember what button I pressed..."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha fade a little. They stared at themselves, they began to fade more and more. They faded to the point where Kagome could see through them. Kagome then looked at herself. She wasn't fading for some reason though. Kagome tried to think of how this could happen and how she could stop this. She got it! She realized that in this universe, the group wasn't from this era, but she was, and they couldn't go through the well. But by the time she realized this, everyone was almost gone completely.

"What's happening?!" Shippo panicked.

"Don't worry guys, everything's gonna be ok!" Kagome smiled sympathetically, "I promise!"

"We'll wait for you." Inuyasha said.

"We're counting on you, Kagome." Miroku added.

"Try to find the others." Kagome replied.

Everyone disappeared, not even leaving their clothes behind. It was night time and Kagome knew that she had to get to them quickly. Kagome put the control back into her robe, and ran to the well. She ran as fast as she could, but then felt a vine hook onto her foot, causing her to fall. As she was about to get up though, she heard a familiar yell and felt the the vine break. Kagome turned around, seeing Hojo looking down on her. She felt her inner self try to take over, but Kagome fought against it. Although she fought it, her inner self took over her body, and stare at Hojo, her eyes half lidded.

"Kagome…"

"Hojo…" Kagome stood up and wrap her arms around Hojo, resting her head on his chest.

As they embraced, Kagome could hear Hojo's heart beat faster. Hojo held Kagome in his arms, taking in her scent, stroking her hair. Kagome could feel her emptiness begin to fade as they stayed like that. She was content for that very moment with her past love. They closed their eyes, basking in their moment together. Kagome opened her eyes, seeing that Kikyo was staring at them. Their eyes connected, Kagome challenging Kikyo with just one look. She looked up at Hojo, him looking back at her, and pulled herself up to his lips, giving him a kiss that he wouldn't forget for a while. Kikyo gasped, and tried to run away, but Kagome's spirit collectors made her stay where she was.

"Hojo…" Kagome rested her head on him again, "Won't you come with me?"

"I can't do that, Kagome…" Hojo's eyes saddened.

Kagome stared into Hojo's eyes, "Is it because of that Kikyo girl? Do you, love her?"

Kikyo struggled against Kagome's trap, not wanting to hear Hojo's answer, but she had to stay, "No, no, of course not! Kagome, I love you, and I wish I could be with you, but I have to fight and find all of the jewel shards."

"I see…"

Kagome glanced at Kikyo, who was now shedding tears, and let her go. She looked back at Hojo, cupping his face with her hand. He pressed his face closer to her, grabbing her hand. He closed his eyes, knowing that their moment wouldn't and couldn't last forever. The spirit collectors wrapped around Kagome, lifting her off the ground slowly. Hojo and Kagome held onto each other until they were no longer in each others reach.

"Please do not forget me, Hojo…" Kagome begged.

"Kagome…" Hojo stared up at her, "I love you…"

The spirit collectors took Kagome far away from Hojo. Kagome felt herself grow tired and weary. She closed her eyes, letting her spirit collectors take her away. When she opened her eyes again, she was resting on a tree; Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi watching over her. Looking in the distance, she saw her spirit collectors coming closer. They circled around Kagome, dropping souls onto her. Her body absorbed the souls, feeling her energy slowly come back to her.

Her memory felt hazy, as if someone else's mind has taken over. Kagome knew that she was forgetting something or someone. But she was too exhausted, her body, even with the supply of souls, felt empty and lifeless. She lay there, trying her best collect her thoughts and memories in her mind. Her mind slowly started to come back to her, as her other mind started to disappear. Kagome finally remembered Inuyasha and the others. She couldn't waste anymore time, she needed to get to them now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome mumbled.

"What was that, Lady Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Take me to the sacred well." Kagome ordered, still not able to move her body.

"Yes, Lady Kagome."


	6. Family Reunited

In the Modern Era

Sango awoke, she felt so at peace for some reason. She looked out of her window and gazed at the full moon up in the night sky. She blinked, then turned her head. Her eyes widened, seeing a room she's never seen before. It was decorated beautifully in her opinion. Footsteps came from the hall, then stopped at her door. The door opened, revealing someone she thought she would never see again; her father.

"Sango, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Father?" she was in disbelief, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Sango. Are you rested now?" he asked again.

"What happened…" she sat up, the covers rolling off of her.

"You fainted earlier today, so we put you to bed." he replied, "You should hold off on your training for a while, you're overworking yourself."

"We?"

"Kohaku and I were worried sick about you, Sango."

"Kohaku?!"

"Yes, why?"

"It's, it's nothing, Father. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Come out for dinner when you're ready, ok?"

"Yes, Father."

He shut the door, his footsteps were the only thing that she could hear. Sango stood, walking over to her nightstand. On it there were two pictures, nicely framed. She picked up the first one; a picture of her father, her, and Kohaku. She stared at it, her hand grazing over the glass; it reminded her of when her father was still alive, in her universe. Sango held the picture to her chest, she knew that she couldn't stay in this universe with her father and Kohaku. She loved them dearly, and missed them, but her place wasn't in this universe.

She place the picture frame back where it was, her hand sliding over the frame once more. Her hand picked up the other picture. She couldn't recognize the face for a while, but the more she stared at it, it came back to her; it was her and Miroku! They were sitting on a bench, Sango leaning against Miroku, Miroku leaning back, holding her hand. They were both smiling, in love. Sango put the picture back on her dresser, needing to get to Miroku. She threw on random dress that she could find, and ran out of her room. She sat by the front door, putting on her slippers.

"Sango? Where are you going?" Kohaku asked.

Sango paused, but then stood up and opened the door, "I'm going out."

"But Sango you just recovered!" Kohaku called out, but Sango ran out the door already.

Sango stopped just a few feet from the front door, "I'm sorry, Kohaku."

She heard a distinct mewing sound come from beside her. She looked down and saw Kirara rubbing up against her leg. Kirara stared up at her, waiting for her command. Sango nodded, and ran out of her house gate, Kirara following. Sango felt her legs take her to a place she didn't even know. She felt that in the back of her mind, she knew where she could find Miroku if she just let her other self take over. But she kept running.

With Miroku

Miroku woke up on a futon, staring up at the ceiling. He turned, seeing a silhouette of a man sitting down, looking at the moon. He walked over to man, sitting beside him. The man took a swig of sake, gulping it down greedily. Miroku scoffed, recognizing who the man was. He laughed a dry laugh, leaning back, hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Oh, you're up, Miroku!" Mushin slurred, "You overworked yourself again, so this poor old man had to carry you all the way back here!"

"Not like you do anything else but get drunk." Miroku mumbled.

"Here, have a drink." Mushin poured Miroku a cup of sake.

Miroku sighed, "Fine, I'll have one drink."

With Sango

Sango stopped and leaned against the alley wall, panting. She ran far from her home, ending up outside of a shrine. She opened the gate, looking around for any sign of Miroku. Somehow, she knew she could find him here, so she walking behind the shrine. Soon Sango could hear two voices, yelling at each other. Sango stared at the two when she found them. Miroku and Mushin were drunkenly arguing about a stupid, irrelevant subject.

"While I was worried about your welfare," Sango's hands tightened into fists, "You're here getting drunk!"

"Sango!" Miroku called out, "You're here!"

Sango got more and more irritated every second, "You drunken monk!"

Miroku staggered over to Sango, "Come have a dri-"

Sango punched his head, "Have you forgotten about our state of being already?!"

"What were we supposed to do again?"

"Find Shippo and Inuyasha you letch!"

At Shippo's house

"Shippo, it's time for dinner!"

"Ok!" Shippo sat up.

Shippo blinked. He was sure that he was with others just a minute ago. Then he remembered that he, Inuyasha, Kirara, Sango, and Miroku started to disappear for some reason! He crossed his legs, thinking hard for a minute. But then he smelled his dinner, and sprinted to the kitchen. He sat at the table, eagerly waiting for his dinner to be served. In just a few minutes, a hot bowl of stew was placed in front of him.

"Itadakimasu!" Shippo slurped down the stew, eating every last bit, then held his empty bowl out in front of him, "More please!"

"Slow down, Shippo." his father smiled, grabbing his bowl, "The food's not going anywhere."

"Father?" Shippo asked, dropping his chopsticks.

"Of course, who else?" he handed another bowl of stew to Shippo, "I guess you're not fully awake yet."

Shippo took in his father's appearance. Light brown hair, blue eyes, muscular; he looked like a full blooded human. But of course, he was. Shippo pushed the subject aside, eating until his stomach was full. Afterwards, he took a nice hot bath. When he was in his bedroom, he stared at his clothes weirdly. He wasn't used to clothes from Kagome's era, but he just threw on a shirt and shorts. He stared at himself in the mirror; he looked like a normal eight-year-old human boy, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I need to find the others!" Shippo ran to the front door, but his father picked him up.

"Sorry son, you're not going anywhere, you have school tomorrow." Shippo's father tucked Shippo tightly into his bed, "You're not gonna get away this time. Good night."

Shippo's father turn off the light, then closed the door. Shippo sighed in relief, then tried to get up, but he couldn't. His father tightened the blankets tight enough so that Shippo couldn't get out of bed! Shippo tried to move his arms out of the blanket, but couldn't. After a half an hour of struggling, Shippo gave up, tired. He felt his eyelids become heavier, and he fell asleep, leaning his head against his soft pillow.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha groaned, sitting up. He recognized the room he was in. It was similar to Kagome's room in some ways, but it definitely wasn't hers. He stood up, remembering that he need to find the others. He opened the window, standing on the window sill- seeing that he was on the second floor of his house -, and jumped out. He felt like his old self again, but then gravity took over and he fell to the ground, twitching in pain. When he recovered, he limped over to his house gate.

"I hate this stupid human body." Inuyasha groaned.

He limped outside of the gate, and through the neighborhood. It was only until he reached a police box that he got directions of where to go. Through his awkward small talk with the police officer, he got directions to the nearest shrine. Inuyasha thanked the police officer, then limped as fast as he could to the shrine. He hated that his body wouldn't heal faster, and he hated that he was so unused to talking to random humans.

When he finally got to the shrine, he heard loud screaming coming from the inside, "You perverted monk!"

"Sango!" Inuyasha exclaimed, limping inside of the shrine gates.

Miroku- who was in normal human clothes from the modern era -was being slapped across the face various times by Sango- who was in a dress and her hair tied like when she was in her normal form -a wasted Mushin was passed out, an empty sake bottle beside him. Inuyasha just watched as a drunk Miroku continued to pervert on Sango, only to be slapped across the face again. This went on for a few more minutes, until Miroku finally fainted.

"Inuyasha!" Sango took her attention off of Miroku, "Have you seen any sign of Shippo?"

"I haven't seen the brat anywhere." Inuyasha answered, "Is everyone else here?"

"Yes, but Miroku is unable to think straight at the moment."

"We need to get to Kikyo's house quickly."

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah, we'll go as soon as Miroku sobers up."

Miroku stirred in his sleep, drooling, "Sango…"

Sango and Inuyasha sweat dropped, "But that won't be for a long time."


	7. Lum and Kikyo Become Friends

At Kikyo's house

Kaede looked out the window, 'They're still here…'

"Kaede! Time for dinner!"

"Hai!"

With Lum

"I wonder what's taking so long…" Lum sighed, her head resting on her hand.

Everyone was sitting around, waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to come back. Shinobu was floating high above them, pointing her finger at the night sky, sending lightning bolts up, but then closed her eyes, bored. Ranma was leaning up against the tree, sleeping; Akane leaning against him on his right- P-chan in her lap -, Ukyo leaning against him on his left, and Shampoo resting her head on his lap. Ryuunosuke, Ataru, Mendou, Ran, and the stormtroopers were all patiently waiting, just like Lum was.

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound woke everyone up. They looked up to see one of Mendou's planes. A rope dropped down from the plane, and a dozen men all lined up in front of the group. They all bowed down, and one placed a small, gray contraption in front of him. He pressed a button, and it projected a screen in the air. On the screen, was Ryoko Mendou, in a regular Tomobiki school uniform.

"Onii-san! Where've you been, Papa and Mama have been worrying about you!" Ryoko scolded.

"Ryoko! Send lots of food here now!" Mendou ordered.

Ryoko blinked, "And where am I to get this food?"

Mendou became irritated, "Buy it of course!"

"I don't have that kind of money! I'm not rich, onii-san!""

"What're you talking about?!"

"Ryoko-chan~!" Ataru pushed Mendou out of the way.

Ryoko smiled, "Ataru-sama! Sorry if my brother caused you any trouble!"

"No problem Ryoko-chan~." Ataru replied.

"Master Moroboshi, we insist that you come back home." the men said.

"M-master Moroboshi?!" Mendou exclaimed, angry, "You traitors!"

Lum grabbed onto Ataru's arm, "Darling, tell them to us some food."

"Get us some food," Ataru ordered, "and Ryoko-chan!"

"Hai, Master Moroboshi!"

Mendou whipped out his katana, "Rich or not, stay away from my sister, Moroboshi."

Ataru smirked, "I could never stay away from Ryoko-chan!"

"Moroboshi!"

Mendou charged at Ataru, katana in hand. He held his katana up and swung down, Ataru clapped his hands onto the katana, stopping it from reaching his head. Mendou pushed the katana down harder, and Ataru pushed the katana up harder. Ataru then kicked Mendou's left shin, and Mendou immediately soothed his shin, Ataru running away from Mendou. Mendou chased after Ataru, his katana ready to strike when he got close enough.

The group stared at the two as they waited for the food to arrive. But then, the shrine's doors slid open, and an angry girl stepped out, not looking where she was going. She bumped into Ryuunosuke, staggering back. She finally realized that there were people in front of her, staring at her. She stepped back a bit, making a space between them and her. Mendou and Ataru stopped fighting and stared at her with everyone else.

"Uh, hi." the girl greeted, "Do you guys need something?"

"Who are you?" asked Ryuunosuke.

"I'm Kikyo-"

"_The _Kikyo?" gasped Chibi, "You're the one Ka-"

Megane pushed Chibi to the ground, holding him down with his foot, "Nice to meet you, Kikyo-san. I'm Megane, this is Chibi, that's Kakugari, Perm, Lum, Mendou, up in the sky is Shinobu, that girl is Ryuunoske-"

"You're a girl?!" Ranma asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm a girl." Ryuunosuke replied, "Got a problem?"

"Wow I didn't even realize…" Akane stared Ryuunosuke up and down.

"I no realize either." Shampoo said, "For a girl, you have manly look."

"Glad to meet another girl who dresses like a boy." Ukyo patted Ryuunosuke's shoulders.

"Does your father make you act like a man too?" Ryuunosuke asked excitedly.

"Um, no."

Mendou coughed, "As I was saying, that's Ran, Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryo- P-chan, and that pervert over there by Mendou is Ataru."

"Why are you guys here again?" Kikyo asked.

"We're waiting for someone, don't mind us." Lum replied.

"I bet you're not even a girl, I don't believe it." Ranma placed his hand on Ryuunosuke's chest, feeling a pair of breasts, "Uhhhhh…"

"You pervert!" Ryuunosuke began to beat up Ranma without mercy.

"I believe! I believe!" Ranma shouted.

"Master Moroboshi, the banquet is here." one of Ataru's servants said, "And we've brought Ryoko-chan on request."

Ryoko stepped out from behind the servant, "Hello, Ataru-sama!"

"Thank you, that's all." Ataru said in his serious voice.

"Yes, Master Moroboshi." he bowed.

A dozen men ran in front of Ataru, laying out picnic blankets out, making one big eating space. Then another dozen men placed a large, three layer bento box on each blanket, each box with a different design. Another dozen men bringing drink dispensers full of tea. Then another group of a dozen men brought expensive bowls, chopsticks, and cups. When the men went back up to the plane, which was now hovering above them, the group sat down anywhere they wanted. When they opened their bento's up they found that one layer was just rice, the other was side dishes like eggs, fish, sausages shaped like an octopus, exc., and the last layer was their dessert; cakes, crepes, chocolate covered apples shaped like bunnies, and other pastries.

"There's lots of food, Kikyo-san." Lum smiled, sitting next to Ataru- who was eating like a pig -, "Why don't you join us?"

Kikyo's stomach growled, "Sure, thanks."

Kikyo sat across of Lum and grabbed the bowl of rice that Lum made for her. She held the pair of chopsticks in her hand and silently said her thanks for the food. She took a bite of a sausage and a bite of rice, enjoying the taste. It was a long a time since she had food this good. She looked at Lum, who was drowning her food in hot sauce, then sighed. Lum noticed this, and swallowed the food she just put in her mouth down.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that-" Kikyo looked at Lum seriously, "So there's this guy I really like, Hojo, and he likes me back- at least that's what he said. But he loves his ex-girlfriend, Kagome."

"Kagome?" Lum asked.

"Yeah, and Kagome loves Hojo back, but sometimes she loves him just to spite me." Kikyo shifted her gazed to the ground, "And Hojo doesn't even realize it. I mean, I know I can never break the bond between them, you know what I mean?"

Lum glanced at Shinobu, "I know what you mean."

Kikyo looked back at Lum, "But every time he goes to see her, I still can't help but feel betrayed. I mean, one minute he says that he needs me, then he goes off to her, saying that he loves her right in front of me! I know I wasn't supposed to be spying on them and I know that I should probably just let them be, but I don't want to…"

"Then you shouldn't." Lum replied.

"What?" Kikyo asked.

"Darling used to love another girl, but I didn't give up on him ever." Lum answered, "I stuck to him and hoped."

"But how could you trust him with her being his weakness?" Kikyo asked.

"I knew that even if Darling did see her often and wanted to be with her, he would always come back to me no matter what." Lum smiled, "That's why I love Darling more than anything."

"So I should just trust that Hojo will always come back?" Kikyo asked, uncertain.

"Has he ever left you for her and didn't come back?" Lum asked.

"Well, no." Kikyo answered.

"Then you should trust him fully, even if he loves her."

Kikyo put down her bowl, "I need to go back to Hojo. Do you mind if I take some food with me?"

"Just take a whole box."

Kikyo stood up and ran into her house. As she was doing that, Lum began to eat again, using the whole bottle of hot sauce. When Kikyo came back, she brought a few uniforms to take with her. Taking out the dirty uniforms from her bag, she stuffed the clean ones in, running back into the house with the dirty clothes. Then Kikyo put on her backpack, making sure she had everything she needed. She then wrapped one of the bento boxes with the picnic blanket, holding it close to her.

Kikyo opened the shrine door, looking back at Lum smiling, she said, "Thanks Lum-san."

Kikyo closed the door and Lum looked at Ataru- who was still eating -, "Darling."

"What?" Ataru asked.

Lum laughed and wiped some rice off of his face, "Darling I love you."

Ataru scoffed, choking on his food, "So?"

Lum giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.


End file.
